Por Yusuf
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: Pasa y lee. Te reirás aunque sea un poquito.


Por Yusuf

Ezio había entrado discretamente a la librería de Sofía Sartor pero el desorden que estaba ahí presente le inquietó mucho y comenzó a buscar a su apreciada y hermosa, inteligente, angelical y soñada Sofía… oh y a Yusuf también.

Al atravesar los pasillos de la librería logró divisar en una de las bancas del lugar un cuerpo muy conocido, Ezio se acercó al cuerpo que se encontraba inmóvil. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Yusuf Tazim con sus ojos abiertos y una daga en el vientre con una nota. Quitó la daga con cuidado y leyó el papel el cual decía.

_Despreciable, Ezio._

_Perdona si destruimos la biblioteca de tu novia pero es que a uno de mis soldados se le perdió su tarántula y tuvimos que buscarla porque era nueva, en fin, tenemos a tu novia Sofía Sazón así que ven al puente justo… emmm… por ahí y entrégame las llaves del auto de Altair- I MEAN! – de la biblioteca de Altair y no mataremos a nadie… bueno… tu amigo Yusuf ya no cuenta ¿ok?_

_PSD: Robamos tu juego de Prototype 2 _

*Ezio con Fuck Face*: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUuuuu!

¡Ahora si! Nadie se atreve a secuestrar a su Sofía, destruir su hermosa librería, matar a Yusuf y sobre todo robarle un juego nuevo… eso jamás...

Miró a Yusuf con tristeza y acercándosele le cerró los ojos con delicadeza diciéndole "Requiescat in Pace". Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los tristes rostros de los novicios, uno de ellos, al parecer el más joven, se le acercó a Ezio y le dijo con una tierna voz.

- Master Ezio… Yusuf está durmiendo ¿verdad? – dijo con ojitos de cachorro el pequeño novicio. Ezio suspiró con cansancio y dándoles la espalda les dijo sabiamente.

- Tal parece que nuestro amigo Yusuf se tomara unas laaaaaargas vacaciones – miró nuevamente a Yusuf y con aire de decisión le dijo a los novicios.

- El asesino de Yusuf está cerca hermanos, riéndose frente a nuestras narices de nuestra baja – tomó aire y apretando los puños y continúo mirando el horizonte – Todos queríamos a Yusuf no solo como un hermano… si no que también como un hermano… -

- ¿A que se refiere? – interrumpió uno de los asesinos.

- A ver… ¿necesito explicarte pa'que me entiendas? – Dijo Ezio fastidiado volteando a verlos, el asesino solo guardó silencio – Significa que él es solo un hermano en la Hermandad pero lo vemos como un hermano de sangre ¿ya? – continúo el Master Assassin a lo que el asesino solo puso una cara de captar todo.

- Como les decía; Yusuf siempre fue algo muy importante para todos nosotros – el Assassin nuevamente fue interrumpido por una voz en medio de todos los asesinos.

- ¡Para mi no! –

- ¡Agarren a ese tipo y arrójenlo por una atalaya! – ordenó Ezio con seriedad y enojo en su voz, uno de los asesinos obedeció y tomó a el asesino que tenia al lado por la fuerza y lo arrastró hasta la salida. Pasaron unos minutos y después del conocido sonido del águila se pudo ver por una de las ventanas altas del lugar al asesino caer tontamente gritando y después del típico _¡Boom! _Los assassins guardaron silencio.

- Ese no era. Pero bueno, creo que ya todos entendieron –

- Nosotros estamos aquí mientras que el asesino de Yusuf está allá afuera riéndose de nosotros – Ezio se subió a una cajita de madera y posó de manera valiente.

- Venguemos la muerte de Yusuf por todo lo que el significó para nosotros – los asesinos comenzaron a mostrarse interesados.

- ¡Es lo que Yusuf hubiera querido! – grita Ezio con mas fuerza. Los asesinos sonrieron.

- ¡Hagámoslo por Yusuf! – grita Ezio.

- ¡Por Yusuf! – gritan los asesinos alzando sus manos.

- ¿Quién nos honró con su nobleza? – dice Ezio como todo un dictador.

- ¡Yusuf! – gritan los asesinos.

- ¿Quién nos ayudaba cuando nadie lo hacia? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién era el asesino mas generoso de nuestra era? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién nos leía un cuento antes de dormir? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién nos brindó el canal Hub para ver My Little Pony? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién nos traía droga desde el medio oriente? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién se ofrecía como juguete sexual cuando estábamos aburridos? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién era el mas Pro en el Call of Duty? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién nos trajo Party cada viernes? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién se ofrecía para hacer los abortos? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién nos llevó al concierto de The Offspring? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién nos regaló un IPad en navidad? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién nos invitaba a su casa para ver el partido? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién nos enseñó a hacer trampa en los exámenes? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién nos deja llegar a las 3 de la mañana? –

- ¡Yusuf! –

- ¿Quién fue el mas rata, grosero, causante del incidente de la Torres Gemelas, causante de la Peste, asqueroso, pervertido, pedófilo, zoofilico y además amigo de Hitler? –

- ¡Ezio! – gritaron los asesinos contentos.

- ¡Si! ¡Yusuf! Esperen ¿Qué? – los asesinos lo miraron callados y después Ezio solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Vayamos por el asesino de Yusuf! – dicho esto, los asesinos tomaron sus armas, armaduras, bombas y de mas para aventurarse a salir a las líneas enemigas. Ezio ya se había arreglado con su mejor armadura y armas, sacó sus dos hojas ocultas y después miró al enorme ejército que dependería de su liderazgo.

- ¡Por Yusuf! – gritó Ezio alzando su espada, los asesinos gritaron con un tono de guerra y después Ezio los guio, los guiaría a todos a la victoria. Por Yusuf.

2 horas después…

- Maestro, no se ofenda ni nada. Pero su plan apesta – dijo un novicio que se encontraba encerrado en una jaula.

- ¡Oh cállate! – dijo Ezio que estaba encadenado a una pared. El lugar era un calabozo lleno de jaulas con asesinos dentro y todos se veían molestos o tristes.

- Usted nos dijo que todo saldría bien maestro – dijo otro novicio.

- Si… y para colmo Sofía era una gente doble – Ezio suspiró cansado y después una puerta se abrió demostrando a un bizantino armado.

- ¿Quién será el siguiente en ser ejecutado? – el bizantino esperó a una respuesta y Ezio fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

- Si mis asesinos los desean. Yo me ofrezco – dijo Ezio con una voz seria, el Master Assassin miró a sus asesinos y lo vieron con seriedad también. Uno de los novicios se puso de pie con lentitud y dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

- Claro jefe, pase usted – Ezio se sorprendió y miró a todos los asesinos los cuales solo le sonrieron tímidamente.

- Son unos hijos de – Ezio fue tomado por la fuerza por el bizantino y fue llevado fuera del calabozo. Los novicios comenzaron a guardar silencio para escuchar lo que venia del exterior y esto fue lo que escucharon.

- ¡Jamás me atraparan vivo! – se escuchan golpes y gemidos.

- Ok si, pero no sean tan duros – se escucha como varios rifles comienzan a recargar.

- Oh Dios – se escucha como un bizantino grita: ¡Preparados!

- Nunca tuve familia – ahora el bizantino grita: ¡Apunten!

- Carajo, papá tenia razón – y después: ¡Fuego!

Los asesinos escucharon una tremenda balacera y después un total silencio.

- Bueeeeno… adiós a los assassins – dijo una asesina con cierto fastidio.

Años después (¿O milenios? Nah)

Desmond ve que sus manos comienzan a desvanecerse.

- *GASP* -

**¡Otro estúpido fic de assassins creed terminado! Sé que es muy corto, pero fue solo una idea que se me vino de la nada, últimamente e notado que la mayoría de los fics de Assassins Creed son demasiado serios (no tengo nada en contra, las historias son geniales) por eso quise escribir algo para reírse un poquito así que ¡Dejen Reviews y quizás Yusuf viva! (Ni yo me la creo)**

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
